dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraang
The Kraang are a species of aliens that appear in the 2012 TMNT series and are one of the main antagonists of the show. The Kraang's voices are provided by Nolan North. Biography ''Rise of the Turtles Their history is inextricably intertwined with that of the Turtles. It was they who attacked Splinter while he was holding the not-yet-mutated Turtles, causing them to fall into the ooze. Fifteen years later, they began kidnapping scientists with the help of a human named Snake. Their victims included Kirby O'Neil and his teenage daughter April. This was when the Turtles began to interfere with the Kraang's plans. After the Turtles destroyed one of their compounds, mutated Snake into Snakeweed, and escaped with April, the Kraang considered the Turtles their enemies. Showdown ''To be added. ''The Manhattan Project ''To be added. ''The Invasion ''To be added. ''Battle for New York ''To be added. ''Annihilation Earth! Bishop introduces himself to the Turtles as an Utrom, a tribe of Kraang who defected from the Kraang Hive Mind many centuries ago. Bishop explains more of the Hive Mind's history, including their enmity with the Triceratons. Bishop allies himself with the Turtles and leads an assault on the Techndrome that has been lying at the bottom of the East River since ''Showdown, Part 2. Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime are revealed to currently be in this Technodrome, and Subprime is repairing it to become operational again. Subprime succeeds in repairing the Technodrome, but not long after it becomes airborne again, the Triceraton fleet arrives and easily annihilates the Technodrome from out of the sky with Prime and Subprime in it. The Triceratons have resolved to destroy the Earth to make sure the Kraang Hive Mind can never again use it as a base. Trivia *They are an amalgam of both the Utroms (2003 series) and Krang (1987 series). *The Kraang human disguise somewhat resembles "Agent Bishop" from the previous incarnation of the show (2003 series). *The Kraang seem to gain more understanding of humanity as the show progresses. On one occasion, this is evident in their speech when a Kraang refers to the turtles as "you" instead of "the ones called the turtles", and then refers to himself and his fellow Kraang soldiers as "us" instead of "Kraang". However, since they are around the teenage Turtles more than adults, they pick up some words from modern teenage slang. This is evident in comments like "In Kraang's face." and "Kraang is that which is known as idiotic." *Although they can handle breathing the Earth's air, they require the air of Dimension X to be able to colonize and thrive. *Kraang are more like the Utroms in 2003 series, as both can live for centuries or even millennia and mostly prefer uses exosuit than crawling with their limbs. *Unlike Krang or the Utroms,the Kraang have long,slimy tentacle that help them to latch onto different objects. However,their tentacles also functions as means of mobility like Utroms, though better. *Nolan North, the voice of the Kraang, also voiced Raphael in the 2007 movie, TMNT. Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 1 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kraang Category:Geniuses Category:Bald Category:Yellow Eyes